


Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight.

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: If the apocalypse comes, beep me [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Character Death, Demons, M/M, Multi, Murder, Slayer Barry, Slayer Wally, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Wally is Barry’s brother. Killing him would give Zolomon an advantage, but using him as bait or a bargaining chip would make it easy for him to get what he wants.”“Which is?” Mick growled, stepping protectively beside Barry.“For me to surrender,” Barry said. He hung his head. Was this what Oliver meant when he said that the path to Zolomon would lead to his death? That, if he chose Wally, he and ‘the Slayer’ would die?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Past Mick Rory/Leonard Snart - Relationship, past Barry Allen/Leonard Snart - Relationship
Series: If the apocalypse comes, beep me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight.

Barry couldn’t believe it. He’d failed. Wally was gone. Zolomon had all he needed to steal the Slayer power. 

“Red…” Mick’s moan drew Barry’s attention, and he ran to his lover’s side. 

“Hey, big guy,” he said. “At least it missed your heart.” It was a weak joke, but it earned a laugh from him. Barry took that as a win. 

“Still hurts like a son of a bitch, though.” Mick dropped his head against the wall. “I deserve it. I failed--I’m sorry. I tried protecting the kid, but that dick--”

“He was powerful,” Barry finished for him. “And strong. You’re all lucky to be alive.” He grabbed the table leg. “This is going to hurt. Try and think of something pleasant.”

“Like ripping Zolomon’s head from his shoulders?” Mick growled. The sound quickly turned into a scream of pain as Barry ripped the leg free. 

“Yeah, like that.” He threw the leg to the side and looked over Mick’s injury. It looked nastier than it was. If it were anyone else, he’d suggest a hospital, but vampires didn’t really need those. 

“Joe is okay,” Caitlin called out. “Where’s Cisco?” 

Barry frowned. In all the excitement, he’d misplaced his best friend. 

“I’m back here…” a voice called behind the bar. Barry, Caitlin, and Iris all rushed over and glanced back at the other side of the bar. Cisco was on the floor, covered in ice cubes and top-shelf tequila, surrounded by the glass from the bottles, but otherwise seemed relatively okay. 

Barry breathed a sigh of relief. Wally may have been taken, but no one was dead. At least, not yet. “Why didn’t Zolomon kill Wally?” he asked with a furrowed brow. “I mean, he could’ve. None of you could stop him. Why not just steal his power now?” 

Shocked and thoughtful expressions appeared on everyone’s faces. 

“Because,” Iris spoke up, “he can’t beat you.” 

Everyone turned to her, but Iris’ eyes were locked on Barry. “Think about it. He could’ve killed Wally a long time ago. He could’ve killed Wally in our house before we realized who Jay was. But he didn’t. I think...what if, even with all that potential Slayer power, it still isn’t enough to counter the actual Slayer? He didn’t kill Wally because of  _ who _ Wally is, not  _ what  _ he is.” 

Realization lit up Caitlin’s face. “Wally is Barry’s brother. Killing him would give Zolomon an advantage, but using him as bait or a bargaining chip would make it easy for him to get what he wants.” 

“Which is?” Mick growled, stepping protectively beside Barry. 

“For me to surrender,” Barry said. He hung his head. Was this what Oliver meant when he said that the path to Zolomon would lead to his death? That, if he chose Wally, he and ‘the Slayer’ would die? 

“Hell, no,” Mick said, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist and pulling him close. “There’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ you sacrifice yourself.”

“What if we don’t have a choice, Mick?” Barry asked. “I can’t let Zolomon kill Wally, knowing there’s a way I can stop him.”

“You ain’t talking about stopping him,” he replied. “You’re talking about giving him exactly what he wants.”

Barry could feel tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at Mick. He’d just gotten something that could be so good. Why did it have to be ripped out from under him so viciously? “It’s the only way.” 

Mick sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Barry’s lips. It was tender and sweet, like nothing the pair had shared before. He only pulled out far enough to rest their foreheads together. Barry let out a shaky breath. 

He didn’t want to let go of it all. He didn’t want to die anymore. He wanted to live, to be with Mick and gossip with Iris and hang with Cisco and Caitlin. But he was the Slayer. Death was his gift. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Mick raised a hand to cup his cheek. “Me too. But I can’t lose you like I lost Lenny.” 

Before Barry knew what was happening, Mick’s hand on his face tightened his grip, and his head was thrown against the bar. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the rest of his team hovering above him. 

\----------

When he finally woke up, he was lying in his bed at the West House, tucked in and comfortable, save for the iron manacles around his wrists, chaining him to the bed. Outside the window, the sun was rising. He pulled on the chains with all his slayer strength, but it was no use. They were the same kind of chains used to hold vampires and demons. 

A knock on his door pulled him from his stewing. Wells, Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco all stepped inside, various expressions of shame on their faces. He scowled. 

“Let me go. I need to save Wally.” 

Iris hung her head and turned away. Cisco coughed nervously. Caitlin stood resolute. It was Wells who spoke. 

“We can’t let you do that, Barry.” His voice was emotionless and disconnected, and it pissed Barry off to no end. “You’re the Slayer. The world needs you. If you go to Zolomon, he will kill you, steal your power, and take over the world.”

“If I don’t, he’s just going to come after us again and Wally will die anyway,” Barry argued. “This way, we’ve at least got a chance!” 

He looked to each of them, and something wrong settled in his chest. They weren’t just guilty for locking Barry up. There was something else. 

“What else?” he demanded. “What happened while I was out?” 

This time, it was Iris who spoke. “Mick didn’t want you risking your life against Zolomon, so he decided to go after him himself.”

Barry’s heart fell to his stomach. No...not again. 

“That was a couple of hours ago,” Caitlin finished for her. “We haven’t heard from him since.” 

Barry could feel himself trembling, but he couldn't stop. All he could think about was Mick, facing off against a nearly all-powerful demon who almost staked him the last time they fought. A couple of hours may as well have been an eternity. 

“Let me out,” he repeated, jerking at the chains. “I need to find him, to save him before…”

“If Zolomon wanted him dead, he’d be dead, Barry,” Wells reminded him. “Don’t worry. I’ve contacted the Watcher’s council. They’re aware of the situation, and doing everything they can…”

“That’s not good enough!” He pulled at the chains with all his might, enough so that the bed shifted. They all jumped back, all except Wells. 

“I’m sorry. We’re doing all that we can. But I am not sacrificing you for some vampire, and I’m not letting you throw your life away.”

Without another word, he stormed out of Barry’s room. Iris whispered something about checking on Joe before she hurried out, leaving Caitlin and Cisco alone with Barry.

The original Team Slayer. True, Wells had always been there, but for the first few months after Barry’s Calling, it’d really felt like the three of them against the forces of evil. He looked to his best friends with pleading eyes. 

“Please…” he whispered. “Wally’s my family. I love Mick. Don’t make me sit here while they die.”

The pair shared a look, but ultimately, they turned and left the room, too. The second the door shut behind them, Barry let loose the sobs that were forcing their way up his throat.

At some point, he must have dozed off again, because when he opened his eyes again, the sun was setting, signifying that Zolomon had Wally and possibly Mick for a whole day. 

He frowned, his body on edge. Something woke him up. Something that wasn’t supposed to be there. Reaching as far as the chains would let him, he grabbed a pencil off his bedside table. He held his breath and faked sleeping when he heard his window slide open and silenced footsteps enter the room. 

The intruder approached the bed quietly, and Barry’s grip on the pencil tightened. The footsteps stopped at the edge of his bed. Before he could swing out with the pencil, though, a hand quickly grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. 

“Calm down, sweetie. It’s me.” 

His eyes snapped open. Lisa Snart was smiling down at him. She looked different than the last time he’d seen her. Of course, that was a week or so after Len’s death. Her hair was cut shorter now. She no longer wore all black leather, instead donning black jeans and a short sleeve turtleneck. More importantly, she was actually looking Barry in the eye, which was an improvement over the last time they’d spoken. 

“Lisa?” he asked as she pulled a lockpick out of her pocket. “What are you doing here?”

“Cisco and Snow called me.” She started working on his manacles. “They told me that Mick was in danger, and your Watcher was keeping you locked up to keep you from going after him. They figured that they could distract your team while the pair of us go after Zolomon and save that crazy vamp and your new brother.” 

The first cuff clicked open, and she moved onto the next. 

“Why?” Barry had to ask. “Why are you helping me? I killed your brother.” 

Lisa focused all her attention on what she was doing, but Barry noticed the nervous way she bit her lip. “Because it wasn’t on you. I loved my brother, but he was out of control. Someone had to put him down. At least it was someone who truly loved him.” 

For once, that thought didn’t sting. Barry  _ had  _ truly loved Len. It still hurt that he’d had to kill him, but he knew that, at that point, there had been no other way to save him. 

The last shackle opened, and Barry yanked his arm free. “Do you have any idea where Zolomon could be holding them?” he asked, jumping off the bed and running to his closet to pull out his leather jacket and duffel of weapons. 

Lisa nodded. “Word around the graveyard is that there’s supposed to be some big party of demons at midnight at Jitters. Zolomon’s throwing it. ”

Barry frowned. Zolomon wasn’t the type to share power, and he certainly didn’t need help getting it. Unless…

“Oh my god, he’s going to kill and drain all the demons,” Barry said. “That’s why he called them there. He can’t beat me without more power. He’s going to take theirs.” 

Lisa’s eyes widened. “And what about Mick?”

Barry paused. What about Mick? If Zolomon had him, was he going to kill him like the other demons? Or would he use him as leverage against Barry, same as Wally? 

He didn’t want to think about it, because both options were equally terrible. 

“Let’s pray that Zolomon has other plans for him.” That was all either of them could do, because if Mick was already dead…He couldn’t bear to think about it. 

As quietly as he could, he slipped out the window, Lisa on his heels. 

\----------

Mick was an idiot. There was no argument or question about it. How could he be so stupid to think that he could face Zolomon on his own? He couldn’t even  _ sneak up  _ on him. The second he got into Jitters, a high-pitched screech knocked him out. 

It was a trap. Of course it was. Just not for him. 

A black claw ran along the metal bars of the cage Black Siren had thrown him in. Zolomon was in some half-human, half-demon state--his face was Barry’s ex-Watcher, but his body was jet black and demonic. 

He smirked at Mick. “Here I was, expecting to catch a Slayer. Instead, I catch a lovesick vamp with a martyr complex. Or did you really think it would be this easy to save him?” 

Mick didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. 

Zolomon laughed--a broken and harsh sound. “All you did, vampire, was give me another chip to use against the Slayer. I could just kill the little potential Slayer now and take his power, and Barry would still fall into my hands.”

Mick glanced over to the cage beside him. Wally was curled up, scared out of his mind. He was just a kid, after all. He didn’t ask to be a potential Slayer and wasn’t trained to deal with this shit. 

Mick clenched his fists. “If you’re gonna kill someone, you better make it me. Cuz if I get out of here, I’m gonna rip you to pieces.”

Zolomon didn’t seem the least bit intimidated, but his attention was back fully on Mick. “No…I’ll keep you both alive. I’ll let Barry surrender to me, and then I’ll kill Wally. Then, I’ll kill him in front of you, and you can live the rest of your vampiric life knowing that you couldn’t save either of the ones you love.”

Anger flooded Mick’s stomach as he struck the cage bars with his fist. Zolomon just laughed darkly, strolling out of the room like he had it all planned. 

The room was silent after that, save for Wally’s fearful whimpers. Mick finally sighed. “It’s gonna be okay, kid,” he promised. “I ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to you, and neither is Barry.” 

The whimpers quieted. “How?” Wally whispered. “You’re in a cage. Zolomon knows that Barry’s coming. He’s going to be expecting anything Barry can throw at him. How is he going to win?” 

Mick chuckled, thinking about Barry.  _ His  _ Barry. He thought about the first fight he’d ever had with the kid--how, even though he was a green Slayer, he fought with a ferocity and determination Mick had never seen. He thought about that beast he’d seen peeking through recently, all that heartbreak and pain he channeled into vicious fury. He thought about the lengths Barry would go to protect the ones he loved. 

“He’s gonna win because he never fucking gives up,” Mick answered honestly. “Even though Zolomon was his Watcher for a hot minute, he don’t know nothing about Barry Allen.”

A small smile pulled at Wally’s lips and disappeared just as quickly. “I’ve been so horrible to him. I didn’t know this was what he was going through. I just thought that he was some moody eighteen-year-old that wanted nothing to do with his adopted family.” 

“You couldn’t have known. This is a secret he’s been keeping since he was fifteen. He’s gotten pretty good at it.” 

They fell into silence again, both thinking about Zolomon and Barry, and what would happen if the latter failed. 

\----------

Wells paced back and forth in the living room, while Iris sat on the couch with Joe, changing the bandages on his head. Cisco and Caitlin both hung around the living room. The whole house was silent, the tension inside so high, it was like a pulled wire, ready to snap at the smallest pressure. 

“What do we do?” Iris asked, her voice so low it barely broke the silence. “We can’t just let Wally die.” 

“It’s Wally or Barry,” Wells replied. “I’m not sacrificing my charge. I’m sorry.” 

Joe growled. “Like hell, that’s the only way. I’m not losing either of my sons today.”

“You may not have a choice,” Wells argued. “If Barry plays into Zolomon’s hands, there’s a very good chance he’ll kill them both anyway.”

“What if…” Caitlin spoke up, everyone’s attention going to her, “we found a way to hold Zolomon just long enough that Barry could use the ax on him?”

Joe frowned. “Like a spell? Are you powerful enough to do that?”

She shook her head, nervous energy falling over her. “I’m not, but there is someone who is…”

“No.” Wells stopped his pacing to glare in her direction. “We barely got you back last time, Caitlin. What happens if we can’t get you back this time?” 

“Does it matter if it means stopping Zolomon?” she asked. “I’ve been practicing, and I think I might be able to harness Killer Frost for a few minutes. I’m not saying it’s a perfect plan, but if I can freeze him long enough for Barry to kill him, we can save them both.”

She gave Wells a determined stare. “I’m willing to take that chance if it means protecting the ones I love.”

Wells still didn’t look happy about it, but the rest of the room nodded in agreement. 

“So, it’s settled,” Joe said, rising to his feet. “Let’s untie Barry and tell him the good news.” 

Wells turned to walk up the stairs when Cisco and Caitlin ran to cut him off. 

“I think,” Caitlin said, “that we should practice the spell, and  _ then  _ tell Barry.”

Cisco nodded eagerly. “I think that’d be best.” 

Iris narrowed her eyes, rising to her feet slowly. “What are you two hiding?”

The pair shared a look. “Hiding?” Cisco snorted. “We’re not hiding anything.”

Iris looked at Wells. Wells looked back. There was a moment of understanding passed between them, before Wells ran at the stairs, pushing past the pair, and Iris jumped up to follow. Cisco and Caitlin stumbled to follow, but they were too late. Wells and Iris burst into Barry’s room, only to find the chains on the floor and his window open. 

Iris looked around, confused, but Wells turned immediately to Cisco and Caitlin. “What did you two do?” 

Cisco’s eyes went to the floor. “We...um…”

“We called Lisa Snart to come get him out while we stalled the rest of you,” Caitlin answered sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Wells flinched back at her emotionless tone. “Why? Zolomon…”

“Zolomon will kill Wally and Mick,” she interrupted. “If Barry doesn’t do something and they die, he’ll never be able to live with himself. Cisco and I decided that we wouldn’t be very good friends if we let that happen.”

Wells' face turned red, and if she’d been anyone else, he might have jumped them. Instead, he clenched his fists and breathed slowly. “How long ago was this?” 

Cisco’s face scrunched in thought. “Hmmm...about half an hour?”

Wells cursed, heading out the door. “Zolomon could already have him by now.”

“He doesn’t,” Joe argued, following with the others close behind. “We’d know it if he had the power of the Slayer.”

“That doesn’t mean he hasn’t already captured Barry. Doesn’t mean he isn’t close to getting exactly what he wants,” he paused halfway down the stairs and looked up at everyone, “and everyone in this house knows that Barry has been so suicidal in the past year that he’d be willing to give it to him if it meant saving Wally and Rory.”

Cisco hung his head, shamefully. Caitlin shifted from foot-to-foot. Iris closed her eyes like she was blocking the image of Barry’s death from her mind. Joe covered his mouth with his hand and sighed. 

“Even more reason Wally and Rory need saving,” Joe said. “And he needs us there to help him. Now, come on,” he pushed past Wells and continued down the stairs to the front closet, “I still have some weapons in here, and Barry needs backup.”

He pulled out an ax, a sword, and a  _ medieval mace _ . Iris frowned. “How long have those been in there?”

\----------

Jitters was swarming with demons, so with Lisa at his side and a hoodie blocking his face, it was easy for the pair of them to slip in undetected by Black Siren or Zolomon. The demons were gathered in the lower level, chattering and whooping and partying like it was the end of the world. 

“Is it terrible that I feel bad for them?” Barry whispered. “They’re all about to get slaughtered, and they don’t even know it.”

“Thinking about saving the demons, Slayer?” Lisa said back, smirking. “You’re the strangest Slayer I’ve ever met.”

Barry shrugged as they moved around the perimeter of the cafe. “It’s not their fault they’re demons. I mean, the Watcher’s Council persecutes them and hunts them just because of how they were born. You can’t blame them for turning out like...well,  _ this. _ ” 

Lisa stopped dead and rounded on him. “Please don’t tell me you’re considering saving  _ all these demons _ just because you’re dating one. God, you and Mick are making each other soft. You’re the  _ Slayer.”  _

“And, as far as I know, none of these demons have done anything yet!”

She rolled her eyes. “If we get killed trying to save these demons, I’m going to kill you myself.” 

Barry resisted the urge to laugh. They continued deeper into the room, and Barry froze when he saw what was on the balcony above. There were two cages to the far left, away from the stairs. Inside were Wally and Mick, both beat up and bruised, but  _ alive.  _

He felt tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t realize he’d taken a step forward until Lisa grabbed him by the arm. 

“Slow down, Romeo,” she whispered, pointing to the space behind the cages. Black Siren was pacing like a trapped animal, ready to lash out at any moment.

“Shit,” Barry hissed. “How are we going to get past her and up to them?”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “Maybe your ‘save the demons’ idea isn’t a total bust.” She nodded to the fire alarm. 

“I’ll be the distraction,” Barry said. “You go get Wally and Mick. They aren’t looking for you.” 

Without waiting for a response, he slipped into the crowd, trying to move as quickly as he could to the fire alarm. He was so focused on his task, he didn’t even notice someone step into his path until he was ramming into them and knocking them to the floor. 

His eyes met familiar dark ones, and he cursed himself. Hartley Rathaway’s eyes widened. “Oh, shi—!”

Barry quickly covered his mouth. Hartley used to be a student in his class--Cisco’s personal rival--until Leonard decided it would be fun to turn him into a vampire during his rampage on the town. Barry had seen him a couple of times since, but Hart mostly kept to himself and tried not to drink from live humans, so he left him alone. 

“It’s okay, Hart. It’s okay,” he assured. “I’m not here to slay you or anyone down here. I’m actually trying to save your lives.”

Hartley frowned, confused. Carefully, Barry pulled his hand away. “What are you talking about?” Hartley asked. 

“The demon who organized this, Zolomon, he’s planning on draining every demon in here to gain enough power to steal the Slayer power. I’m trying to stop him, but I need to get all of the demons out of here. Can you help me?”

Hartley nodded, and they helped each other to their feet. “I’ll pull the alarm,” Barry explained, “you make sure everyone gets out. I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to help much once Black Siren and Zolomon have their attention on me.”

“Got it.”

Barry gave him a nod and hurried back through the crowd. When he made it to the alarm, he didn’t hesitate. The fire alarm blared loudly through the building. The sprinklers kicked on, soaking everyone in the building. He could hear Hartley yelling for everyone to run for the exit. It was a mad rush, but the crowd started to thin. That’s when he saw Black Siren in the middle of the room, watching him. The doors slammed shut, and the locks clicked loudly, trapping the last couple dozen demons inside. 

“Here I thought you would be a no-show, Slayer.” She screamed in his direction, but Barry tuck and rolled away. Siren was ready for that, though. She moved her cry with him, throwing him back so he was pinned against the wall. When she finally stopped, he fell face-first to the floor. 

Her heels echoed as she approached, slowly. “Did you really think you could come here with no weapons, no back-up, and  _ win? _ You’re pathetic. Zolomon’s going to drain you to a worthless husk, and then...you’re going to beg for death.” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Barry raised his head at the voice just in time to see Black Siren getting thrown to the side by a stream of ice. Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Joe, and Wells all stood on the balcony, weapons in hand. Above, he could hear the clicking of the locks on the cages.  _ We could actually win _ , he realized. 

Then, the air around them went still. Blue light cut through the room. His friends and family were thrown backward. Lisa, Mick, and Wally dropped from the balcony. Zolomon stopped in the center of the room, the ax in his hand. 

“I must say, Barry, I’m impressed.” He grinned wickedly. “This is more of a fight than I expected from the hollow shell of a Slayer I met a few months ago. But I think our dance is done, now.”

The demons who were unfortunate enough to be left inside were huddled by the door, clawing at it to force it open. The ax started to glow, and one-by-one, they started to fall to the floor. Zolomon didn’t even need to touch his victims to steal their power anymore. Barry could practically see the power coursing from the ax into Zolomon’s body. His eyes started to turn black. 

The last demon standing was Hartley. He ran for the stairs, but Zolomon was too fast for him. He fell to the floor, clawing at the tile in an attempt to get away. Barry did the only thing he could think to do.

He jumped between Hartley and the ax. 

It was like every atom in his body was on  _ fire. _ His strength was dwindling, but he forced himself to step towards Zolomon. He looked to Wally and took another step. To Lisa, and took another step. He thought of Joe, of Wells, of Iris, of Caitlin, of Cisco, and he continued forward. The black dropped from Zolomon’s eyes. Barry could swear he saw fear in them. 

“It’s not possible,” he growled. “I have more power than any demon. You shouldn’t be able to fight against this!”

“Tough…” he stepped even closer, “ _ shit!”  _ When he was close enough to touch the ax, he grabbed it by the blade. He gave one last look back--this one at Mick--and then  _ pushed. _ The blade sliced his palms, but he pushed, regardless. Zolomon stumbled back a step, and Barry took advantage. With one hand, he took the handle of the ax. Then, he dropped low and kicked Zolomon’s knee out from under him. 

The demon dropped to the floor, and Barry ripped the ax free from his hands. “No!” Zolomon growled, looking up in fury. “This isn’t possible! I have waited centuries for this!”

“Well then,” Barry panted, raising the ax above his head, “this’ll suck.” 

He brought the ax down. It struck the demon in the chest, knocking him to the ground. 

“Barry, no!” Wells shouted from above, but he held on. 

————--

Wells and the others tripped their way down the stairs as a whirlwind of darkness kicked up around Barry and Zolomon. Mick wasn’t sure what was happening, but Barry seemed like he was winning. 

“What’s going on?” Lisa asked.

“He’s battling the power for control,” Wells yelled over the roar of the whirlwind. 

Fuck. “What happens if he loses?” Mick said. 

“I don’t know!” 

Mick cursed, again and again, praying to anything that would listen that Barry--tough as nails Barry, badass Barry, never-give-up Barry--would win. He had to. He  _ had to.  _

Finally, the wind died. When the black disappeared, Barry was standing over a stain on the floor with the ax through it. He turned to them and grinned. 

“That was easy.” He tried to take a step forward, but his legs wobbled like rubber, and he fell to the floor. 

“Red!” Mick ran over and fell to his knees at Barry’s side, pulling him into his arms. “Red…Barry! Come on!”

Those gorgeous hazel eyes blinked open. Mick sighed with relief. He was going to be okay. Of course he was—the kid was more resilient than anyone. The only one who could break down his walls, make him feel more alive than he’d felt in a long time. When Barry’s eyes fell on Mick, they lit up bright, and Mick knew at that moment that this wasn’t like Len. They were going to work. 

“Mick.” He smiled. “Hey, big guy. Don’t you ever run off like that again.”

Mick chuckled. “No promises. You know how boneheaded I can be.”

Something sparkled behind Barry’s eyes. He reached up a hand and brushed his fingers over Mick’s cheek. “My bonehead. God, I lov—” 

But before he could finish, his entire body spasmed. The Slayer threw his head back with a pained scream, and Mick nearly dropped him when he started to flare and spark.

“It hurts,” Barry moaned. His hand gripped at Mick’s shirt like a lifeline. “Oh god, it hurts.”

He looked back at the others. “What the hell is happening?”

Snow fell to her knees beside them and ran glowing hands over Barry. “There’s a lot of built up magic in him. When he killed Zolomon, all of the power he’s stolen over thousands of years went into Barry.”

“What does that mean?”

“Zolomon was a demon—his body could take the power. But Barry is human, even if he is the Slayer. The magic is burning through him.”

Barry arched back in pain again, and Mick’s grip on him tightened. “How do we stop it?”

Snow shook her head, fearfully. “We can’t.”

Mick’s entire body was shaking. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be what took Barry down. He was strong, stubborn. Invincible.

“Mick…” His attention went back to the man in his arms—the man he loved.

“Shhh…” He reached up to brush back his sweat-filled hair. “It’s okay. I’m going to find a way to stop it. I’m going to save you.”

But Barry shook his head with a frown. “Mick...please kill me.”

If Mick’s heart hadn’t stopped centuries ago, it would’ve at those words. “No…”

“I’m already going to die.” Barry’s hand darted up to grab Mick’s, and he moved it up to his neck. “Please…” he begged. “Please do it…” He threw his head back again to scream in pain. “Mick, please. It hurts so bad…please.”

“I can’t.” Mick swallowed hard. “I can’t kill you. Don’t make me--not like you and Len.”

Barry shook his head. “I...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” He arched again, and a tortured cry tore from his throat. “Please, it hurts...it hurts…”

Mick felt his eyes leaking. How long had it been since he cried? “I love you.”

Barry smiled, tears running down his cheeks. “I know…I love you, too.” He leaned up enough to whisper into Mick’s ear—a dying wish; one he could never deny Barry. When he pulled back slightly to nod in agreement, a calm fell over the Slayer. His hand tightened around Mick’s. “Please.”

Heavy with despair, Mick leaned down to take Barry’s lips with his own. He poured every ounce of passion, of love, of sorrow, of joy, of tenderness that his soulless heart could hold. Barry tried to kiss back, but his body continuously spasmed and bowed from pain. 

Finally, Mick tightened his grip. There was an echoing crack, and Barry’s body relaxed. 

Mick thought that the worst pain he’d ever felt was when he found out that Len had been murdered. a fury he’d never felt before. He wanted his killer’s head on a spike. He wanted to bathe in their blood. He wanted to make them watch as he murdered everyone they ever loved, just so they knew what it felt like before he paid them a mercy and killed them with his bare hands.

Now, though, he was cold. Cold was worse. Every bit of brightness and life seemed to drain from his body. He sat absolutely still, Barry’s dead body in his arms, staring into nothingness. Was this how Barry felt after he’d killed Len? No wonder he’d been so suicidally reckless. It was like there was nothing left in the world that mattered.

He was vaguely aware of Joe West’s arrival, his screams of pain as he fell to his knees at Mick’s side. Mick didn’t fight him when he took Barry’s body from his arms, instead staying frozen in place.

————--

Iris was able to convince her father to hold Barry’s funeral at night. Of all the members of Team Slayer, she was the one holding everyone together. Cisco was a wreck. Wells blamed himself. Caitlin was retreating into her work. Her dad thought that he was being subtle about how badly he was taking it, but no one got as many phone calls that required leaving the room as he had since Barry died. 

Then, there was Mick. Mick was taking it better than she expected. At first, she thought he was going to run, leave them and all the Slayer nonsense behind. Strangely, Mick started hanging around Wally more. Wally, the new Vampire Slayer. He’d taken to being his personal bodyguard/trainer, which seemed to help them both grieve. She wondered if Mick would ever forgive himself for what he had to do. She suspected he probably wouldn’t. 

They gathered in the graveyard at sundown, with Lisa and Mick already waiting by the plot. She hadn’t expected the large group of demons waiting behind them, all dressed in black with their heads hung. 

Hartley Rathaway stood in the front. “I told them what Barry did,” he explained. “How he risked his life to save as many of us as he could. How he died saving everyone. They all wanted to pay their respects.” 

Iris looked to her father, who gave a small nod. They all stood around the grave while Wells gave the eulogy, and when Barry was in the ground, after everyone else finally walked away, Iris finally let herself cry. 

————--

**One year later…**

It was dark. Claustrophobic. He was choking for air. He reached up, only to find something blocking him. He took a deep breath, realizing it was his worst nightmare come true--he was buried alive. 

He tried not to panic, but there was no oxygen in his coffin at all. He clawed at the lid, before finally balling up his fist and punching. Again and again, he struck the lid until a hole busted through, and he was able to climb out. Through the dirt and worms, he pushed and fought until his hand finally reached air. 

He burst from the grave, confused but desperate for air. 

He was alive. Barry Allen was  _ alive. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END. I HAVE A COUPLE MORE STORIES PLANNED SO HOLD YOUR HORSES.


End file.
